Thomas/Croc (Thomas)
Cast *Thomas as Croc - (Thomas and Croc are both the main heroes) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Rufus - (Casey Jr. and King Rufus are both wise and clever) *The Narrow Gauge Engines, Sodor Construction Company, The Mountain Engines, and The Arlesdale Engines as Gobbos *Hercules (from TUGS) as Swap Meet Pete - (Hercules and Swap Meet Pete are both kind and smart) *Edward as Croc's Father - (Edward and Croc's Father are both father figures to Thomas and Croc) *Emily as Croc's Mother - (Emily and Croc's Mother are both mother figures to Thomas and Croc) *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother - (Percy and Croc's Adorable Little Brother are both small and green) *Harold as Beany the Bird - (Harold and Beany the Bird are both fly in the air) *Duke as Professor Gobbo - (Duke and Professor Gobbo are both old) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Baron Dante - (Cerberus and Baron Dante are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Croc) *Troublesome Trucks as Dantinis *D261 as Pirate Dantinis - (D261 and Pirate Dantinis are both evil) *Daisy as Flibby - (Daisy and Flibby are both the main females) *Spencer as Neptuna - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bulgy as Roger Red Ant - (Bulgy and Roger Red Ant are both wear red and evil) *George as Goo Man Chu - (George and Goo Man Chu are both wear green and evil) *Diesel as Tooty the Feeble - (Diesel and Tooty the Feeble are both trouble) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Chumly - (Alfred and Chumly are both evil and mean) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Demon Itsy - (Silver Fish and Demon Itsy are both evil) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fosley - (Farnsworth and Fosley are both named begins with the letter 'F') *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Secret Sentinel - (Samson and The Secret and Sentinel are both strong, evil, powerful, and mean) *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Soveena - (Constance Soveena are both female villains who travel in sea) *Spamcan (from RWS) as Flavio - (Spamcan and Flavio are both rude) *The Big City Engines (from RWS) as Cactus Jack - (The Big City Engine and Cactus are both strong, evil, and wear green) *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Lamp Larry - (Tex and Lava Lamp Larry are both rude and mean) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Venus Fly Von Trappe - (Johnny Cuba and Venus Fly Von Trappe are both evil and rude) *The Chinese Dragon and The Village Masher - (The Chinese Dragon and The Village Masher are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Smudger as Swipe Swiftly - (Smudger and Swipe Swiftly are both evil, mean, and named begins with the letter 'S') Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017